Companionship
by LetTheWookieWin
Summary: 'Your family loves you, your family will always love you and your family are here. You don't know how you ever managed to live without these people and you know you can never go back. They've crawled under your skin like some sort of weird parasite and taken up residence in your heart.' Lucy's musings on the subject of Team Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

You're exhausted. Not just the regular _'oh, I could do with a nap'_ exhausted, but the deep, aching, mind-numbing exhausted. The kind that settles into your very bones and envelops you in a thick haze of confusion and sleep deprivation. You've just returned from a job, a relatively straightforward job but one that quickly descended into chaos and mayhem as soon as your teammates decided to tag along, and the last thing you want to be doing is standing in front of the Guild Master as Natsu struggles to justify why destroying an entire village was necessary. For the record, it wasn't.

You sway slightly, craving a long soak in the bath, preferably without the presence of your teammates, and a good book. You don't know how much longer you can stay on your feet. Summoning three of your celestial spirits in the heat of battle at once was foolish, however necessary, and you are now beginning to regret your decision greatly. You're out of magical energy and are running on sheer force of will and the knowledge that passing out on the floor in front of the Master is not very lady-like. And no matter how many jobs you take or how many brawls you're dragged into, you are still a Heartfilia lady. Old habits die hard.

Next to you, Erza unconsciously shifts closer, allowing you to lean against her. You like to pretend that she hasn't noticed your weariness but you know that very little slips pass the scarlet-haired mage. Your head droops onto her shoulder and you feel her body shudder in a silent chuckle. Affection for the armour-clad woman swells in your stomach. Erza is remarkably in tune with the needs of her team, possessing something akin to a sixth sense. Her habit of appearing exactly when needed, whether it be when you're in life threatening peril or even when you've fallen into the trap of challenging Cana to a shot-off yet again and need someone to carry your unconscious body back home, never fails to astound you.

Finally, the Master dismisses you, apparently realising that a reasonable explanation for the destruction of the village is not going to fall out of Natsu's mouth. You don't know why the old coot is so surprised. Nothing reasonable ever comes out of Natsu's mouth. The dragon slayer and his feline sidekick cheer enthusiastically at the dismissal, the rambunctious yelling jolting you out of your daze. Your head shoots up from Erza's armoured shoulder and you sheepishly, yet gratefully, smile at the woman. She merely tilts her head in acknowledgement, placing a supportive hand on your back. You take at step towards the door but exhaustion gets the better of you and you stumble. Your eyes squeeze shut, nervously awaiting impact with the floor. The dirty, wooden floorboards do not ever reach you, however. Instead you collide with the freezing cold flesh of a shirtless Gray, who whirls round just in time to catch you. You squeak in surprise, not having even noticed him strip and realise that you must be more tired than you had previously suspected. Master Makarov tuts like a disapproving grandfather, noticing your weary state for the first time.

"I really wish you children would stop overexerting yourselves," he sighs, "it will kill you one day, if Natsu's stupidity doesn't get there first."

Natsu shifts his concerned, and mildly amused, gaze from you to glare at the Master. The Master ignores him.

"I'll be fine," you utter, forcing a smile, "just need some sleep."

"Indeed," agrees Makarov, "I'm certain your team will be happy to escort you home safely and make sure you reach your bed."

"Aye, sir!" declares Happy rather unnecessarily.

You sigh. You love your team but you know as soon as they reach your apartment, there's no chance of them leaving. But then, you reason, maybe that's not such a bad thing. It scares you slightly, this neediness, this desire to be around them, and you don't really know where it's come from. Loneliness is something that has always been a constant in your life, even before the death of your mother. After all, no-one really wants to play with the rich kid and there was certainly no way your father would ever consider sending you to public school. It was only after meeting Natsu did you start to feel the loneliness ebb. And with Natsu came Fairy Tail, possibly the greatest thing that has ever happened to you in your relatively short life. You've become dependent on them, drawing strength from Erza, confidence from Gray and companionship from Happy and Natsu. It has reached the point where you genuinely don't know how to function without them.

Gray glances down at you and asks gently if you can manage the walk back to your apartment. You frown, knowing that it's unlikely, but determined not to reveal your weakness to your family. They know you too well, however, and in one swift movement, Natsu snatches you out of Gray's arms and swings you onto his back. You screech in surprise, your arms automatically clasping around his neck. Natsu laughs like a child at the surprise piggyback and races out of the room, Erza, Gray and Happy following behind at a more leisurely pace.

You think you might have fallen asleep during the walk home, a true testament to your tiredness as Natsu's piggybacks are usually loud, rambunctious and anything but smooth. The dragon slayer gently places you down at your front door and you groggily fumble for your apartment key. There's a bit of trial and error, you do after all, possess more keys than most people, but eventually the door swings open and you sigh in relief. You turn to your team, ready to suggest that they too go home and get some sleep. One look at their concerned faces, however, and you know they're not going anywhere. Using too much magic is a constant and incredibly dangerous risk for any mage. Levy showed you a Council study just last week that showed more mages die from accidental magic depletion than anything else. You came close to the edge today and, although it remains unspoken, your team know it. You doubt you'll be left alone tonight.

Gray bundles you into the apartment before you can protest, settling you on the bed and moving to the kitchen to make some tea. You shoot him a small smile of thanks but he merely shrugs. His chest is now covered, he must have found his shirt, and you grin at his bizarre stripping habit. You and Levy are convinced that the ice mage has some deep-seated psychological issues and have spent many an afternoon pouring over psychology books in the Guild library for answers. Needless to say, the search has been fruitless so far; after all, there is a reason that neither you nor the blue-haired mage possess a degree in the fine art of psychology.

You love Gray, however, despite his issues. He's got your back. There's an odd kinship between the two of you, stemming from the fact that you are the only members of the team whose parental figures are actually dead. Igneel is missing and there has never been a parental figure in Erza's life besides the Master who, in all his perverted glory, is most definitely still alive. The two of you look out for each other, practically adopting each other as siblings. And Gray plays the part of big brother remarkably well. When you're being supposedly 'wooed' by the numerous 'gentlemen' you meet on your travels, Gray is always there to issue threats and occasionally beatings to those who get rather handsy. In return, you often help him slip away from Juvia, whose obsession with your teammate both amuses and terrifies you. You occasionally find yourself fighting side-by-side with the ice-wielder and it is a completely different experience when compared to fighting with Natsu or Erza.

Natsu is a battle hog and likes to take all the glory for himself. You assume this behaviour stems from his raging inferiority complex which is likely to be a result of Igneel's departure, but once again, you're no psychologist. The dragon slayer likes to take out all the enemies by himself, proving his strength and his right to call himself Igneel's son. He's reckless, a trait that stresses you to no end, and fights with no consideration for his surroundings or his teammates.

Erza is the opposite. Her time as a slave has taught her that family is more important than anything else in the world and she will die before willingly placing hers in danger. You fall neatly into the category of 'Erza's family' and, as such, she will quite happily take the hits for you. On one hand, you're incredibly grateful, hits _hurt _after all, but on the other, her constant protection means it's difficult for you to grow as a mage and a warrior.

Gray, however, holds back when fighting by your side. Supporting you endlessly but letting you spread your wings and actually take out some of the bad guys. You can never express how truly grateful you are for this but you suspect you don't need to. Gray knows how you feel. He always knows.

You fall back on the bed, knowing you need a shower but uncertain you have the energy to actually make it to the bathroom. In the end, however, it doesn't matter as Natsu screams 'ME FIRST!' and races into the bathroom before anyone can protest, Happy following behind with a cheerful 'Aye, sir!' You blink once slowly, trying to comprehend why Natsu and the flying cat feel the need to shower together. The bed dips slightly, jolting you out of your musings and you turn your head to see Erza sitting next to you. She smiles at you fondly and accepts a cup of tea from Gray.

Erza is definitely the mother of the group, despite lacking the gentleness and sensitivity usually associated with female parental figures. You often think that if Mirajane and Erza fused together, they would form the ultimate mother but then the thought of Mira and Erza fusing in any way freaks you out slightly so you let it go. It's odd, Erza could not be any more different from your mother if she tried, she's brash, headstrong and practically has an aneurysm any time she's forced to show emotion. For the most part she's just like that really awesome, badass older sister who beats up all the boys who annoy you. But then there are times when you've been injured in a fight _yet again_ and she sits you down, wipes away your tears and patches you up with a tenderness that seems alien on the mighty Titania. And it's during those times, if you close your eyes and imagine with everything you have, you can practically see your mother sitting there.

Of course, those moments never last for long as Big Sis Erza cannot be restrained and as soon as she's certain you are not dying, she's up and obliterating the poor, poor fools who thought it was a good idea to aim their attacks at you.

Gray offers you a cup of tea and Erza snakes a hand round your waist to help you sit up. Once you're upright, you accept the cup with a sheepish 'thanks' and take a sip. It's good but then you're not surprised. One of Gray's many skills is his fantastic tea making abilities. One does not grow up in an icy wasteland and not know how to make delicious hot beverages. The tea gives you a little boost of energy and you eye the ice mage suspiciously. He merely winks knowingly, confirming your suspicions that he has subtly slipped some sort of magical energy booster into your drink. The bathroom door bursts open, revealing a towel-clad Natsu and Happy and you use your newly found energy to jump off the bed and race to the bathroom before anyone else can get there first. Shoving Natsu out of the way, you slam the door shut, locking it with glee.

You don't shower for long, just long enough to remove the thin layer of grime that coats your body. You feel slightly anxious being away from your team in such a weakened state, despite knowing that you're only separated by a wall. And walls have proved to be poor opponents for your teammates in the past. That knowledge still doesn't erase your desire to be back with them, however, and the safety and warmth that envelops you when in their presence. You quickly hop out of the shower and don your pyjamas, shuffling out the bathroom and settling on the bed next to a now clothed Natsu.

Happy cheers at your reappearance and curls up in your lap. You sigh and hug the cat, his warm fur tickling your skin. Natsu laughs at the sight and you glare at him before tiredly resting your head on his muscular shoulder and closing your eyes. You owe Natsu everything. He was the one who plucked you out of your isolation, gave you a family, taught you how to embrace your inner strength and stop running from your problems. He was the one who showed you that real love, true love, is unconditional, something that you had never experienced in your short life. You love him, not quite in a romantic fashion, but in a deeper, truer way. You think you might have been soul mates in a previous life because as soon as you found him, everything just seemed _right_. He knows you, better than you know yourself, knows what drives you, what motivates you, knows your desire to be stronger, knows what keeps you awake at night. And you return the favour. He's your best friend and you'd die for him without hesitation.

You must have dozed off because when you open your eyes, Erza and Gray both look remarkably cleaner and are dressed in sleepwear. The floor is covered in blankets and pillows and Erza wastes no time in kicking Natsu off of the bed, declaring that it would be 'inappropriate' for him to share the bed with you. You suspect, however, that her intentions are not as noble as she makes out. The scarlet-haired mage would just rather not sleep on the floor. Natsu grumbles but knows that protesting is futile and slides onto the floor, glaring at an amused Gray. Erza nods in satisfaction, before glancing at your sleepy, confused face tenderly. You blink, attempting to school your features into something less childlike, but your friend merely chuckles and pulls back the duvet to allow you to crawl in, Happy still clutched in your arms like a security blanket. She slips in behind you and you allow yourself to relax for the first time since arriving home, content in the knowledge that she won't let anyone disturb you until you're back at full strength and able to stand on your own two feet.

Affection for your small makeshift family rushes over you and you suddenly have the urge to tell them, tell them how much they mean to you, tell them how grateful you are, tell them how hopelessly lost you would be without them. Your eyes well up and you struggle into a sitting position.

'Guys," you say, your voice thick, "I just want to-"

"Sleep, Lucy," groans Natsu, his voice muffled by his pillow, "sleeeeeep."

"But-"

"He's right, Lucy," murmurs Erza, placing an arm on your stomach and pulling you down so you're lying on the mattress again, "you overdid it today. You need your rest."

"We all do," sighs Gray, from his place on the floor beside Natsu, "so _shhh_."

"But I need to tell you-"

"We know," whispers Happy, curling up in your arms, "it's okay. We know."

"You do?"

"Aye," smiles the small cat, "and we love you too."

You laugh silently, Happy has condensed all your thoughts and musings into one simple, short sentence and you hug him tighter. Your eyelids droop and you sigh happily. Erza's arm is a comfortable weight on your stomach, a constant reminder that you aren't dreaming. Your family loves you, your family will _always_ love you and your family are here. You don't know how you ever manage to live without these people and you know you can never go back. They've crawled under your skin like some sort of weird parasite and taken up residence in your heart. You sigh again, prompting another groan from Natsu.  
_  
__"Sleeeeeeeep."__  
_  
And this time, you do. And it's the best sleep you've ever had in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN – _Companionship _was only meant to be a one-shot. Something to combat all the hundred of 'Lucy gets kicked out of Fairy Tail' fics. Seriously? Are we watching the same programme? In what universe would Team Natsu allow that to happen? And is there a rule that says both Lucy _and _Lisanna can't be part of the team? It confuses me. But I digress. It was pointed out to me that in the original _Companionship _story, I missed out Happy, something that I never intended to do as I absolutely love Happy and his relationship with Lucy. And I couldn't just leave it alone like a normal person, so this was born. I'm not sure I like it as much as the previous chapter, but I hope it fills the Happy shaped hole in your hearts.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's always great to get feedback.

...

"Lucy!" cries the small cat, "you can't sleep! Wake up!"

A small paw connects with the side of your face and your head jolts up in surprise. You stare at Happy's worried features, your eyes glazed as you struggle with the aching pain running rampant in your head.

It was supposed to be a simple job. Venture into the forest, beat up some bandits, get home in time for a slice of Mirajane's famous fish pie. You, however, in a fit of poor decision making, neglected to heed the advice of the weather mage stationed at the edge of the tree line and wandered in on the cusp of the biggest storm of the year with only Natsu's feline sidekick for backup. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

At the time it had seemed like a fantastic idea. The job paid well and you and Happy are easily the least destructive members of your little family. There would be no shelling out your hard earned jewels to pay for damages, you reasoned. Of course, that was before it started to rain. And naturally, the bandits you were hunting saw this as a perfect opportunity for an ambush. Hopelessly outnumbered and stuck in less than ideal conditions for ass-kicking, you and Happy had glanced at each other and mutually reached the decision that a rapid retreat was in your best interest. In true Lucy fashion, however, you then proceeded to slip on the soaking forest floor; your arms flailing wildly, and cracked your head open on an inconveniently placed rock. The little blue cat had understandably freaked out at the sudden gush of sticky red liquid that was suddenly oozing from the back of your head and had hurriedly grabbed the back of your shirt, hoisting you into the air with ease. It was then the conundrum occurred. Happy may be a cat, but he has been Natsu's partner for long enough to know what a concussion looks like. He had also realised that there was no way he could fly in the rapidly worsening storm and you, in your current condition, wouldn't last very long in the horrific weather. His only option was to find shelter, wait, and hope your team find you.

And that is how you found yourself leaning against the freezing rock wall of a small cavern, your head lolling against your chest as the storm rages outside. You fight the urge to sleep, knowing that Happy is right and that it will only make things worse, but you're _so tired_. Exhaustion settles on you like a thick blanket and your eyelids droop.

"Talk to me, Happy," you mumble, searching for a way to keep yourself awake.

"A-aye, sir!" exclaims the cat, "what about?"

"Anything," you huff, "silly cat. Tell me a story."

"Aye," frowns Happy, worry evident on his little furry features, "okay, a story..."

He taps his chin with a paw and you chuckle at the sight, regretting it as soon as the vibrations reach your already aching head.

"I have a story!" the Exceed declares, noticing your drowsiness, "but you can't sleep through it, okay?"

"Okay," you agree good-naturedly.

"There once lived a blue fish. His name was...Fishy."

"How imaginative."

"Don't interrupt!"

"Sorry."

"Hmmm. Anyway, Fishy lived in an enormous ocean with his best friend, Fishtsu."

"Fishtsu?"

"Aye! He was pink!"

"Of course he was."

"Fishy and Fishtsu lived in an underwater palace run by a master fish called Fishkarov."

"I'm sensing a theme here."

"Many fish travelled from all over the ocean to visit the underwater palace because Master Fishkarov issued quests to any fish willing to prove themselves in trials of bravery and skill. Unfortunately, however, Fishy and Fishtsu could not accept a noble quest as they were already involved in a mission to find Fishtsu's father who had been kidnapped when Fishtsu was merely a guppy."

You gasp for dramatic effect, ignoring the pain that shoots through you as you do so.

"Aye," nods Happy sagely, "t'was truly a terrible fate for poor Fishneel. Fishtsu was never the same after his father's disappearance. He became reckless, brash and, most of all, lonely. Fishy wished to help his hurting friend but did not know how."

"Oh no," you murmur. You don't know whether it is a result of the concussion, but you have become truly invested in Happy's tale and the fate of his fishy, and suspiciously familiar, characters.

"But one day," continues the cat, watching you carefully out of the corner of his eye for any signs of sleeping, "Fishy and Fishtsu travelled to a far-off town. They had uncovered a lead, you see. They had heard rumours of a magical fish performing the same sort of craft practised by the mighty Fishneel and Fishtsu was convinced that it was his long-lost father."

"And was it?"

"Alas, t'was not to be," sighs the cat, "the magical fish was naught but an imposter and he was using his magic to cast a web of confusion and mystification upon the pretty young female fish of the town. They were completely mesmerised by his dashing good looks and charming smile."

"Fish can smile?"

"Aye," nods Happy, "_charmingly_. But one female fish was not fooled by his trickery. Her name was..._Fishcy_."

"Is that me?"

"No," frowns your companion, "don't be stupid. Are you a fish?"

"No."

"Is your name Fishcy?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why would you think it was you? Geez, Lucy, stop trying to steal the spotlight."

"Sorry," you offer weakly.

"Hmph. Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, Fishcy realised the wickedness of the imposter's magic thanks to a daring entrance by Fishy and Fishtsu. I guess you could say they saved her, really."

"I don't think I would say that."

"Well, you're not telling the story, are you?"

"...no."

"Aye, didn't think so. As a thank you for saving her from a truly terrible fate, Fishcy decided to treat our heroes to a meal. During this meal, she expressed her desire to travel to the underwater palace to seek a quest from Master Fishkarov, but she left before Fishy and Fishtsu could offer to escort her there. Along the way, she bumped into the imposter and he somehow managed to convince the foolish, naïve young guppy-"

"Watch it, cat."

"Relax, Lucy. I'm talking about _Fishcy_, remember?"

"Hmmmm."

"Managed to convince her that he was a knight, serving under the might Master Fishkarov. He invited poor Fishcy to a party in his anemone, declaring that if she attended, he would personally introduce her to the Master. But he was a liar and a scoundrel. The imposter's real plan was to sell her to the two-legged creatures that roamed the mysterious surface world. Fishy and Fishtsu discovered his dastardly plot and raced to rescue the distressed maiden."

"I don't think I was distressed at any point in that situation."

"Your concussion must be worse that I thought," frowned Happy, "you keep thinking you're Fishcy. She's not real, Lucy. I made her up."

"Just finish the story," you sigh.

"Fishy and Fishtsu raced to the anemone and defeated the imposter with ease, rescuing Fishcy and saving her from a horrific fate. Their good deed done, Fishy expected his friend to bid the maiden farewell and carry on his frantic search for Fishneel, but Fishtsu did something that completely took Fishy by surprise."

"Really?"

"Aye. He offered to take Fishcy to the underwater palace, postponing his hunt for his father. He had seen something in Fishcy, something that resonated within him. It may have been the loneliness in her eyes, the same loneliness that resided in Fishtsu himself. He was drawn to her like an Exceed to a fish, completely taken in by her pure heart and gentle soul."

"What happened next?" you ask softly.

"Slowly but surely, they helped each other heal," shrugged Happy, "they had both been abandoned by their family so they made their own. Fishtsu had been so focussed on the search for his father, he had completely closed everyone else out but Fishcy helped him see that there were other people who loved him. Soon the trio became a five-some with the additions of Fishza and Fishray, two of Fishtsu's childhood friends and they became the greatest adventurers in the entire ocean."

Happy looks at you and then glances down at his paws.

"Fishtsu was the happiest Fishy had ever seen him and Fishy knew it was all thanks to Fishcy. Fishcy had made his best friend whole again, something he himself had struggled with his entire life, and no matter how many times he helped her or protected her or saved her life, it would never be thanks enough. And so Fishy was honoured to be part of her family. The end."

You blink back tears at Happy's confession. The two of you may fight, you've always secretly been a dog girl, but you hold a deep affection for the cat, one that stems from the many times you've been forced to the sidelines of battles together. Happy is the only other member of your family who knows what it's like to be viewed as a tag-along, a mascot, a sidekick. You two are the babies of your makeshift family, the two unruly children who sit in the back of the car and bicker until Erza whirls round, her eyes ablaze, and threatens to turn you all around and take you back to the Guild if you don't stop arguing. And as soon as she looks away, you both exchange subtle high-fives, argument forgotten. So yes, you love Happy and you are aware he feels some affection towards you, but you had no idea his feelings ran as deep as his tale suggests.

"Thank you," you murmur, your voice thick, "for the story."

You both know it's for more than just the story, however, and Happy shrugs self-consciously, not meeting your eye.

"Aye, well, I don't want to think what Erza would do to me if I let you fall asleep," offers the cat, "we're going to be in enough trouble already for trying to do the job in this storm."

Oh yes. The storm. Sluggishly, you turn your head to face the entrance of the cave. The weather is still horrific, the rain crashing down like iron pellets falling from the sky and the wind roaring like a disgruntled Minotaur. You shiver. Happy's story had transported you to another world, an underwater paradise where Fishy, Fishtsu and Fishcy were happily adventuring without a care in the world. The reality of your situation crashes down on you like an asteroid. You're stranded in an isolated cave during the fiercest storm you've ever witnessed, your family have absolutely no idea where you are, you're too weak to summon any of your spirits and you are desperately fighting a losing battle against the crushing weariness that envelops your body like smog. Tears spring to your eyes yet again and Happy cries out in protest.

"No!" he yells, jumping onto your knees and grasping your pale face in his tiny paws, "we're gonna get home, okay? Natsu is gonna find us and he and Gray are gonna destroy those bandits for even thinking about ambushing us. Erza is gonna yell at us for being stupid, then notice you're hurt and worry like crazy. Then we're gonna go home and demand Mira make us some fish pie because, damnit, it's cold and wet and we DESERVE IT!"

By the end of his speech, there are tears in Happy's eyes and you realise that he's just as terrified as you are. You grab him in your arms and hug him to your chest.

"This is my fault," you utter, "I should never have dragged you along with me."

"Don't be stupid," sniffs the cat, "if I wasn't here, you'd be stuck with those bandits and that would suck. We both made the decision to go into the storm but when Erza asks, I will be blaming you."

"Thanks," you laugh weakly. You suddenly sober at the thought of an angry Erza, "do you really think she'll be mad?"

"Aye," nodded Happy, "furious. We're going to be punished for weeks."

"That sucks," you huff.

"She loves us," shrugs your companion, "she doesn't like not being able to protect us and we don't exactly make it easy for her in that area."

You think back to your adventure on Galuna Island and realise the cat does have a point. You, Natsu and Happy seem to purposefully go out of your way to cause the scarlet-haired mage as much stress as possible.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" you ask, shivering as a gust of freezing air sneaks through the cave entrance.

"Gray will definitely be stripping," chirps Happy, "that one's a no brainer. But worried stripping, the kind he does when one of us is in the infirmary."

You laugh. You've been a victim of Gray's worried stripping before. Unsurprisingly, it's much like his normal stripping but done with a clenched jaw and creased brow.

"Erza will be pacing," continues the little blue feline, "pacing and cursing and thinking up awful punishments and declaring that we shall never be let out of her sight ever again."

You gulp, already dreading facing your overprotective friend.

"And Natsu?" you ask.

"He'll be locked in one of the cells in the basement," laughs Happy.

"What!?"

"Aye, he'll have tried to run out into the storm to find us, probably beating up anyone who tried to stop him. I reckon it will have been Mira who will have finally snapped and locked him up for his own good."

"I'm glad," you admit.

It seems horrible, wishing imprisonment on your best friend but you'd much rather he was in the safety of the Guild than out here, braving the elements and risking his life. Happy seems to understand and curls deeper into your body, sharing his warmth with you. Your eyes droop as sleep begins to descend.

"Lucy? Lucy!"

Happy's panicked voice snaps you out of your slumber and you blink at him drowsily.

"No sleeping!" he cries.

You nod slowly; trying to shake the firm grasp sleep has on you.

"Tell me another story," you whisper.

"O-okay," frowns the cat, gazing up at you in fear, "how about a story about a fish named Fishvia?"

"Fishvia?"

"Aye. You see, Fishvia was a princess from a far-off corner of the ocean. One day she was cursed by an awful water witch to forever be haunted by gloom. She could never feel happiness."

"That sounds horrible," you frown.

"Oh it was," Happy assures you, "there was only one was to break the curse, through true love..."

And the tale of Fishvia certainly is not the last of Happy's stories. He stays up with you all night, crafting magnificent adventures with his words, making sure you don't drift off. You hear the story of the mighty warrior, Fishza, and how she struggled against the evil Lord Fishllal, the tragic saga of Fishray and the death of his mentor and the dramatic tale of Fishcy and her battle against her controlling father. And that is how Erza finds you when dawn finally breaks and the storm subsides, curled up around Happy as he regales you with the story of how Fishtsu battled a fearsome grey warrior fish to rescue Fishcy who, for some reason, was a damsel in distress yet again.

The armour-clad mage rushes towards you and Happy lets out an excited cheer of 'Erza!' You merely glance groggily at your friend, the blood loss and sleep deprivation finally getting to you.

"Erza?" you whisper.

"Yes?" responds the red-head in an icy tone, crouching down next to you, her gentle fingers examining your wound.

"Are you mad?"

You know she's angry; her cold tone is a clear giveaway. You just hope if you make the question as cute and childlike as possible, some of her anger might disappear. Happy seems to have the same idea and widens his eyes, making them as large and soulful as he physically can. Erza sighs and glances at you.

"I was worried," she admits, "we all were. What were you thinking?"

You have no answer for that and look away guiltily.

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" you whisper.

"Taking out the bandits," answers Erza, "I assume they were the ones who inflicted this wound?"

You really don't want to tell her that you slipped and fell on a rock so you nod. Happy shoots you an amused look but you ignore him.

"Then I'm sure Natsu and Gray will take a great deal more pleasure in their task then."

"I'm sorry," you offer, "I didn't mean to cause a bother."

Some of the tension leaves Erza's body and she finally smiles. It's a small smile but one filled with affection and fondness.

"You're an idiot," she sighs, bending down, sliding one hand behind your knees and another behind your back and easily lifting you up, "I'm not angry at you for causing a bother. I'm angry because you both recklessly endangered your lives. And if you died, I don't know how we'd function."

"Oh."

"Natsu had to be locked up last night."

"Yes!" cries Happy from where he is seated on your stomach, "I knew it."

"Gray was worry stripping."

"Called it again!"

"And I nearly paced a hole through the Guild floor."

"I'm sorry," you apologise again, staring at your hands and feeling awful for the worry you've put your family through.

"I know you are," answers Erza, "and that's the only reason I'm not going absolutely nuts at you. Well, that and the fact you're concussed. But when you're better, you can forget going on any more solo missions."

You tilt your head and frown, knowing that it's fair but unhappy with the decision. You don't challenge the judgement, however, knowing that Erza is holding back a lot of rage and is merely using the 'disappointed mother' technique. You have to admit, she seems to have mastered it. You sigh and lean your head against the cool metal of her armour. All you want to do now is curl up and sleep but you know that, despite being safe in Erza's arms, you are still most definitely concussed and sleep is still the enemy. You glance at the small cat on your stomach. He blinks at you with affection and shoots you a grin.

"Want me to finish the story?" he asks, "it might take your mind off whatever Erza has in store for our punishment."

"Concussion isn't punishment enough?" you ask in terror, your face paling.

Erza merely arches an eyebrow and glances down at you.

"No."

You blink, a shiver running down your spine and glance at Happy.

"Please continue," you whisper, "at least someone else might get a happy ending."

"Aye, sir!"


End file.
